


Shovel Talk

by Nanerich



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk, not even death can stop them, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: As much as they see how happy Alec makes Magnus, Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor will not rest until that Shadowhunter knows what they'll do to him if he would ever dare to break their Magnus' heart.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 123





	Shovel Talk

“I demand to speak with the Head of the New York Institute.”

Alec looked up from his desk, to find Rafael standing in his door. Matthew, the Shadowhunter that had led Rafael here just shrugged and Alec waved at the Vampire.

“Come on in. What is happening?” He eyed the Head of the New York Clan more or less curiously. There really had to be something big going on, if it couldn't wait until the Downworlder Council in two days.

Rafael shot Matthew a pointed look, who begrudgingly closed the door, leaving Alec and Rafael alone. “This is not a Downworlder issue we need to talk about”, he explained as he took a seat opposite Alec.

“Ok?” What else? The only personal thing that really connected the Shadowhunters with the Vamps was Simon and Alec did not need to chat about Clary's maybe-or-not boyfriend.

“I'm here because of Magnus.”

The mention of this name was enough for Alec's heart to skip a beat. “What is with Magnus?”

“Well, as you know, he has been like a big brother to me, ever since I was turned, taking care of me, looking after me and making sure that I am well.”

One of the wonderful things that made Alec fall in love with the Warlock.

“This care, love and respect goes the other way as well.” Rafael scooted closer to the edge of his seat and leaned on Alec's desk before locking eyes with him. “As you are aware, I am a religious person. My Catholic faith is important to me, as are its rules. That does not mean though that if you ever were to hurt Magnus, all my Christian 'love-thy-neighbor' beliefs won't fly out the window and I will not hesitate to make sure you suffer.”

“Alright.” Alec took admittedly a moment to stomach the threat. Rafael was very serious and if there was one thing he knew about the Vampire, it was his loyalty to who he deemed to be family. “You know”, he added after a few moments of silence, “if I ever do hurt Magnus, I believe I deserve everything you'll do to me.”

“Then we are in agreement, good.” Rafael got back up again. “I am looking forward to the Downworlder Council.”

“So am I”, Alec smiled, stretched his hand out and Rafael shook it, before leaving the office without turning towards him again.

* * *

“ALEC!” The door to Magnus' apartment had barely opened, when Madzie ran in, heading straight towards Alec.

“My favourite little sorceress!”, he beamed, picked her up and spun her around the room, before settling her on his hip. “I've been looking forward to our sleepover all week.”

“Me too”, she grinned.

“Hi Alec.” Following Madzie, Catarina walked into the apartment.

“Catarina, it's so good to see you.”

“And you. Thanks for looking after this little whirlwind tonight.”

“There's nothing I like more”, he grinned before booping Madzie's nose.

“I really appreciate it. Magnus not home?”

“He is. Madzie, can you go and look for Magnus? He hid himself in the bedroom earlier, and I'm sure he'd like a little tickle attack”, he added with a wink and softly tickled the spot behind Madzie's ear, where he knew she'd squeal.

And she did. “Stop it, Alec”, she giggled, squirming in his hold, before magicking herself out of Alec's hold and floated to the ground.

“Right”, he nodded, trying to look serious, “it's Magnus that needs a tickle, so...” Alec nodded towards the bedroom door and after a grin, Madzie skipped off to the mopey Magnus.

“What's wrong with him? Is he sick?”

“No, it's... Well, earlier today there was this cat that didn't let him pet it and you know how he is”, Alec shrugged. It was really adorable, though. Magnus was one of the fiercest people he knew, but when there was a non-interested cat...

“That drama queen”, Cat rolled her eyes.

“MADZIE!”, came the shriek from the other side of them bedroom door; her attack had been clearly sneaky and Alec couldn't keep a chuckle down any more.

“Yeah, I thought that'd get him to stop moping.”

“Good thinking”, she smiled, before her expression went serious again. “There is something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yeah, what's wrong?”

“I hope nothing.” She locked eyes with him and looked almost threatening. “That person that is currently being tortured by my girl is the sweetest, most loyal and genuine person you will ever meet. That boy has been through so much shit, I will not let anybody put him through any more. Which is why I don't care if you're the Head of the New York Institute or the Inquisitor of the entire Shadowworld, if you hurt him, there'll be hell to pay.”

Alec could only look at her with wide eyes and silently nod. If he thought that Rafael barging into his office the other day was scary, he hadn't seen anything yet. Catarina looked like she was ready to take his head off.

“All I can do is to promise that I will do everything in my power to keep from Magnus getting hurt”, he eventually made clear. “But yes, I deserve everything that you and Rafael can muster up, if I ever fuck this up.”

“So you talked to Rafael already, alright”, she nodded, very satisfied.

“I did, well, I didn't do a lot of talking, but yes.” He shot her a warm smile. “Magnus is really lucky, to have you guys.”

“Yes, he definitely is”, Catarina laughed. “We're the best.”

“That is to be argued”, Magnus grumbled, walking up to them, Madzie hanging upside down off his back, giggling loudly. “Who has sent this little gremlin into my chambers of rest and silent contemplation?”

Alec almost made a comment about the not so silent contemplation they did last night, but caught himself just before scarring Madzie.

“Well”, Catarina turned to Alec with a wink. “Those two drama queens are your responsibility now. I wish you a wonderful evening.” With that she waved one more time at the three, before leaving the apartment and Alec found himself face to face with an excited little sorceress and a disgruntled warlock, while Catarina's threat still loomed in his mind.

Well, tonight would be fun.

* * *

“Alexander Lightwood.” Not really sure what was going on, Alec glanced through a half-open eye, to see a figure materializing itself in front of him.

“Wait, I know you...” Being ripped out of his sleep in the middle of the night like this, it took Alec a little longer as usual to fire up his brain and to recognize who now hovered in front of him. “Ragnor Fell, isn't it?”

“Yes, I am.”

“But you're dead.”

“I know, I was there when I died.” Maybe it was because of his British Accent that Ragnor sounded so unnerved, but his exaggerated eye roll would have been enough of a clue.

“Then how...”

“Dream projection.”

Ah. So Alec wasn't awake just yet, but in a sort of middle place between sleep and wakefulness, where Alec didn't dream the warlock with the curled horns up, but he actively was haunting the Shadowhunter's dreams. Great.

“Let me get straight to the point. I've known Magnus for hundreds of years, in many ways I know him better than he knows himself. Which is how I know that he is in this relationship one hundred percent.”

Alec looked over at Magnus, deep asleep, looking almost angelic in the moonlight shining through the window.

“So I'm going to make this simple for you, Shadowhunter. As you can see, not even death can stop me from looking out for that boy. And trust me, if you break his heart, if you even look at him with something other than pure and utter adoration and love, a demon attack on New York will feel like a walk in the park compared to what I will be putting you through. Is that understood?”

“It is”, Alec gulped.

“Good. Then my work here is done.” And with that, Ragnor disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“WHA...” Alec sat up in his bed, wide awake and not exactly sure what had just happened.

“You alright?”, Magnus mumbled, turning over to him and taking Alec's hand.

“Yeah... Just a weird dream is all”, Alec shrugged, eyes locked on the spot in front of him where, until moments ago, his boyfriend's dead friend had hovered.

“You do look somewhat out of it...” Magnus sat up and cupped his face, pulling Alec's attention away from where Ragnor had been to the beautiful golden cat eyes, smiling at him. For a while now, Magnus had refrained from glamouring them, at least in bed and while asleep and Alec still couldn't believe that Magnus would trust him so much with that part he loathed so much.

“I love you, so much”, Alec only sighed with a smile. “Like so much. And I think you're the best thing that could have ever happened to me. And the angel” - and Rafael, Catarina and Ragnor - “be my witness. If I ever fuck this up, I deserve the worst torture any Vamp or Warlock can come up with.”

Magnus just stared at him with wide eyes. “I love you too, Alexander. I'm just slightly confused as to what kind of weird dream could have brought out this sudden outburst of emotions.”

Alec just shrugged and brushed their lips together. “Some weird dream can't change the facts though, and fact is I love you, and plan to do that for how ever long we two have on this earth.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”, Alec nodded and Magnus pulled him into his arms and back into the cushions.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
